The present invention relates to mechanisms suitable for use as clutches or vibration dampers.
In a known such mechanism described in British Pat. Specification No. 1,340,695 and operable as a clutch a housing is mounted coaxially on a rotor for rotation with respect thereto and defines with the rotor an annular space. The rotor includes a radial flange which extends into the space and drive is transmitted between the flange and the housing by particulate drive transmitting medium in the space. The housing defines a narrow passage extending radially outwardly of the space which passage is dimensioned so as to prevent particles of drive transmitting medium from passing through the passage while allowing the escape of dust created by the drive transmitting medium.
The limitations on the dimensions of the passage severely restricted the effectiveness of the passage in clearing the charge of unwanted dust.